


Stay

by beautiful_tendencies



Series: Fluff [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury Recovery, M/M, Short & Sweet, kili is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: You're hurt and Kili won't leave your side.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted on my Tumblr - oldparchmentandcoffee

Three days. That was how long Y/N had been out cold. Three long and terrible days for Kili. Ever since they had been attacked by an Orc he had been by their side. He was worried that when he left they would succumb to death. He also wanted to be there whenever they woke up. At that moment, Kili was sitting on in a wicker chair next to the bed Y/N had been placed in to heal. Blood was seeping through the bandages wrapped around their torso and they were about due to be changed.

Kili let out a small sigh, his expression sad as he looked at his injured companion. “Please wake up,” he said in a soft voice, scared to talk too loudly, sure his voice would crack. He had done quite a bit of crying over the past few days. He was certain that Y/N getting hurt was all his fault. He wasn’t there to save them. Of course, they had insisted they didn’t always need saving, but that didn’t change anything.

“You can’t die. You can’t. I’m not ready to let you go yet. I need you to stay. Stay with me, please. I need you. You always keep me in line when I need to act right and you joke around with me when I need entertainment. You are always looking out for me, and I, you. Please, stay with me. Don’t go. I love you,” Kili whispered, more to himself then Y/N. It wasn’t like they could hear him in the first place.

“I’m not going anywhere. I love you too.” The raspy voice of Y/N answered. In Kili’s shocked state he quickly stood to his feet and threw his arms around the fragile body of Y/N who was trying to sit up in the bed. “Kili,” They coughed out before Kili realized just what he had done.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t cause you any more pain,” He said as he removed himself from their body. He then looked them over once. “I’ll go get some fresh bandages and some food for you.” He said as he started to walk off, only to have his hand grabbed.

“Kili, just so you know, I’ll stay as long as you want me too,” Y/N smiled at him before letting him go so he could go get the bandages and food.


End file.
